1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to post mounted mail receptacles and more particularly pertains to a swinging mailbox support which may be employed to permit a mailbox to rotate out of position when disturbed and to return to an original position afterward.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of post mounted mail receptacles is known in the prior art. More specifically, post mounted mail receptacles heretofore devised and utilized for reactively repositioning a mailbox when disturbed are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for a swinging mailbox support in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,283 to Gould discloses a swing-away mailbox support comprising a post interconnected by a resilient coupling wherein the coupling includes a cam, an adjustable internal primary spring, and an external secondary spring. The Gould invention provides a cam, an axially disposed spring member and an axially stressing resilient strap member for restoring a pivotally attached armlike member to a resting position upon a long post wherein one or more mailboxes are disposed upon the armlike member thereby providing for pivotal swinging of the armlike member if disturbed by vehicles, vandals, or snowplows. The present invention comprises a short earth mounted post member and a long post member having a mailbox or similar mail receptacle affixed thereon and furthermore the short earth mounted post member and the long post member are pivotally joined by an elongated rodlike member disposed within and centrally along a common axis thereof. Two opposing helical springs apply restoring force to maintain the swinging mailbox support in a correct alignment with the path of a mailman. There is no need for an axially disposed spring or resilient strap for operation and the intricacies of the Gould invention including a cam and grease fitting are not generally required for operation of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,716 to Robbins a pivotable mailbox and post assembly is disclosed. The Robbins invention comprises a mailbox affixed to a segmented post having an horizontally disposed pivotal axis joining two unequal length post segments thereof wherein the pivotal axis is positioned more proximate to the earth than to the mailbox and furthermore a vertical alignment of the post segments in the absence of external forces is provided by a torsion spring member mounted at the pivotal axis. In use the mailbox and a post segment are rotatably disposed by a mailman thereby permitting simplified introduction and removal of mail therewithin. After use the mailbox is freed and the post recovers to a substantially vertical alignment. The present invention is not devised to permit significant rotation of a mailbox about an horizonal axis, rather a mailbox and post portion are able to rotate about a vertical axis wherein restoration to an initial state is obtained by the action of two extensile external springs affixed thereto.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,534 to Raible a swivel mailbox is described. The Raible invention comprises a mailbox affixed to a pivoting arm wherein the pivot axis is substantially along a centrally disposed line through an elongated mounting post, and furthermore a shear pin is provided to permit rotation of the pivoting arm upon application of a particular torque thereto as experienced when struck by a vehicle or snow plow blade. The Raible invention requires realignment or the pivoting arm and replacement of the shear pin each time the arm is struck. The present invention does not require a shear pin and is restored to an initial state after being struck without human intervention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,705 to Sande an adjustable and pivotal mailbox support is disclosed for providing a mailbox installed upon an arm which pivots completely about a vertical axis, is susceptible to lockable repositioning upon a vertically disposed tubular pole, and is further susceptible to horizontal respositioning. A disadvantage in this prior art lies in a lack of restoration to an initial state after being struck or otherwise disturbed. The present invention includes an opposing spring pair which by application of a moment thereto restores the mailbox to an initial state after encountering a disturbance.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,262 to Manning, Jr. discloses a swingable, demountable mailbox support. The disclosure teaches a pivoting horizontal bar having a horizontally sliding mailbox affixed at an end thereof and attached using two bearing members engaging an earth mounted vertical post member. The disclosure makes no provision for spring actuated restoration to an initial state and may be susceptible to retention of an adverse disposition. Furthermore, there are no provisions for retention of the horizontal bar and mailbox after a vehicular strike thereto. There is no teaching to employ conventional wooden support structures in the Manning Jr. invention. The present invention employs a pivoting mailbox support wherein a major portion of the support structure and mailbox are pivotable and furthermore spring restoration is employed to maintain an initial disposition after a disturbance is encountered.
In this respect, the swinging mailbox support according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a mail receptacle support which responds to disturbances by pivoting to a new angular disposition and quickly returning to an initial state thereafter.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved swinging mailbox support which can be employed to protect a mailbox from damage incurred by vehicle strikes, thrown objects, or snowplow blade impacts. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to improve mailbox supports. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.